100 Drabbles
by Owl Warrior 9057
Summary: Angel. Love. Death. Storm. 100 Words. Many Meanings for each. One chosen, my personal meaning. Party. Stupid. Hunger. Ring. Have a look at the words. (First Chapter) and review me different suggestions into what it means. Please read, you don't have to review, but please do. NEW FORMATTING SAME DRABBLES
1. 100 Words

100 words. 100 Meanings for each. 100 drabbles to represent what I think when I hear them. Told in the life of the Pevensies.

Dancing

Matchmaker

Ridiculous

Awkward

Nature

Sibling

Rivalry

Love

Angel

Grace

Just

Magnificent

Gentle

Valiant

Wait

Said

Stars

Armor

Fight

Heart

Blonde

Away

Holidays

Argument

Anger

Faun

Hope

Eyes

Cute

Fall

Four

Ordinary

Hero

Want

Wish

Scars

Lioness

Ice

Toy

Halo

Grow

Lie

Exception

Soldier

Sweet

Mad

Reason

Finger

Honour

Glory

Animal

Original

Crown

Broken

Flower

Horse

Hug

Delight

Spite

Stupid

Castle

Coat

Rug

Painting

Invisible

Mirror

Family

Treasure

Date

Death

Hair

Decoration

Party

Army

Ocean

Storm

Eagle

Rash

Infection

Wisdom

Peace

Girl

Life

Surprise

Wild

Day

Good

Hunger

Search

Glasses

Ring

Coronation

Roar

Night

Sun

Moon

Jewel

Scoff

Dresses

Home

IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS FOR DRABBLES FOR ANY OF THE WORDS, DON'T HESITATE TO REVIEW THEM TO ME.

I AM OWL WARRIOR 3528


	2. 1-5

Awkward

Peter was sad to be told he was never going back to Narnia. He stood with his beloved siblings, and said goodbye to Caspian, when suddenly, Susan went and gave him a big hug. She turned to go, and on sudden impulse, turned and kissed him. Peter felt bile rise in the back of his throat. He had never kissed a girl, (the only girls that really mattered were Lucy and Susan) and was disgusted by the idea! 'I'm sure when I'm older I'll understand," Lucy said, although she didn't sound very sure. "I am older and I don't think I want to understand!" Edmund declared, and both siblings looked at Peter, Peter looked at Susan and Caspian who were sharing what looked like a private joke. "This is very, very awkward," He said, frowning. Both siblings nodded, and then Aslan looked over and winked.

DANCING

Each Pevensie child thought of something different when they heard the word dancing.

Edmund downright despised it, and thought that balls could do without it. Lucy imagined the trees alive, and swaying to the rhythm. Susan, being the teenage girl she was, thought of dates, and romantic dances.

And, finally, Peter remembered the times in England where, during the horrid war, Peter and Edmund would take turns in dancing with Lucy and Susan. To reassure. For comfort. Yet, he seemed to be the only one who remembered those dark days. They could only remember happiness.

**Ridiculous**

"I am not wearing that ridiculous outfit!' Edmund declared, turning his nose up at a girly sort of outfit. When his stylist tried to force-dress him, his bellows summoned Peter, Susan and Lucy. "What is this ridiculous noise?" Susan asked, Peter and Lucy gaping at their stubborn, bare-chested brother. "I am NOT wearing that ridiculous cloth" The Just raged. "Put it on, and stop being ridiculous!" Peter exclaimed. "You have to wear it also." The Just told the Magnificent. The High King gulped, and the Gentle and the Valiant took this opportunity to laugh at their ridiculous brothers. Unfortunately, it was the other way round, when the Queens were failed to be dressed in pants and chain mail. In the end, it didn't take long for them to realize the stylist made a ridiculous mistake and switched around the Pevensie's clothes. At the end of the day, the Pevensie's had an opportunity to laugh at their ridiculous day.

Match-Maker:

Once, Queen Susan decided to play 'match-maker.' She tried to pair Lucy up with a boy named Samuel. Lucy 'forgot' about her date and instead went to tea with Mr. Tumnus instead. Edmund was introduced a… possessive girl named Bella. Whenever she went NEAR him, he hid in his private library. Susan tried a different approach with Peter. She introduced him to a friend of hers, Annie. Annie broke up with him because he wouldn't spend time with him. Susan gave up, sure her siblings would die unmarried. She decided to concentrate on her love life instead.

**Love **

As kings and queens of Narnia, they all had certain love for certain aspects of this place.

Lucy, Queen Valiant, ruler of the Eastern Oceans, had love for the animals of Narnia, and the habitat they lived in.

Peter, King Magnificent, ruler of the Northern Sky, showed love for the people of this country inside the wardrobe.

Edmund, King Just, ruler of the Western Woods, loved the traditional aspect of old Narnia.

Susan, Queen Gentle, ruler of the Southern Sun, enjoyed and had love for the hunts, the sports, riding her horse in pursuit (to catch, not kill) beautiful creatures.


	3. 5-10

**Location: Narnia, Golden Age**

**Nature**

**N**ature is what Queen Lucy represented

**A**nimals and plants is what she understood

**T**umnus was her first, and favourite

**U**nlike all others, all a close second

**R**eally, nothing and nobody understood the Valiant

**E**xcept the nature of Narnia!

**Rivalry**

"I'll get you all, I'll be the best!" Edmund jeered.

"Yeah, right" Peter retorted, and down went one of the Just's soldiers. "I believe I'm the Magnificent"

"You're both wrong!" Susan exclaimed, and another soldier fell "SUSAN!" Ed cried, "You just took one of my soldiers! We're on the same team!" Peter and Edmund started yelling at each other, and Susan stared at her (possibly) fatal mistake. Lucy walked over from her place beside Peter, and wandered over to talk to Mr. Tumnus. "They do know they're fighting over a chess game?" "Allow them to have their rivalry" The old faun stated wisely, and the two watched the simple Peter and Lucy vs Edmund and Susan chess game escalate in to a full blown, sibling rivalry, war

**Siblings**

Siblings argue, siblings fight

Not many siblings are close, tight

But ruling Narnia brings siblings together

Strong they stand, fight for each other

Not to be broken by foe, friend or lover

Peter and Lucy, Edmund and Susan

Broken they'd be if any of 'em lose 'em

Valiant, Just, Magnificent and Gentle

Lioness, Soldier, Peace Keeper and Petal

Even though, sometimes, they drive each other mental!

Angel

Peter ached all over. He distinctly heard muttering, and remembered.

_It was hot, Peter was sweaty and covered in blood that was not his own. Tragedies of war he supposed. He looked up from finishing off one enemy when he heard the yell of his brother and felt pain, and then blacked out._

He listened into the conversation that was taking place beside his bedside. "He is lucky to be alive, if it wasn't for Queen Lucy's cordial…" one said, and Peter distinguished the voice of the head doctor at Cair Paravel. Then he heard two different sobs, his two sisters. "Oh Lucy, you saved him" said Susan, her voice breaking. Peter opened her eyes and looked at his sister, who looked like an angel sitting there, the sunset reflecting off her hair. His saving angel.

Grace

Edmund sat off to the side, watching the partygoers dance. Peter was chatting to some friend, Susan had found someone to dance with and Lucy was no-where to be found. Well, speak of the devil! Lucy popped up next to him, removing the bottle of alcoholic drink from his hands and looked at him with puppy-dog eyes. "Come dance with me Eddy? Peter and Susan are busy." He scowled, reaching for the drink she held out of reach. "Glad to see I'm a last resort" he sneered. "Besides, I can't dance, I have two left feet and no grace whatsoever!" Lucy sighed. "You know I don't care Eddy!" and she pulled him too his feet just as a new song starts up. She guided him through a waltz, and he stumbled and stepped on her toes. At the end of the dance, Lucy looked at him. "Eddy, I love you dearly, but I'm going to go have a dance with Peter. You have no grace and my toes feel bruised!"


	4. 10-15

Just

"Please, Your Majesty, I'm begging you." A man pleaded with Peter. They were in court and trying to determine the fate of this young couple, whom had been brought in by the girl's father. Apparently, they had eloped, and the father had brought them in, wanting a divorce. Usually all four royals would be on the young couples side, except for one problem. The girl was already married, to one who seemed to be desperately in love with her, and she had gone off to marry another without his consent of divorce. Peter was struggling to take a side, Susan and Lucy were on the young couples side and Edmund was undecided. Peter turned to his brother. "Edmund, you are the Just. What do you say?" Edmund chanced a glance at the young man who had been cheated on. He looked devastated. "I'd like to hear this man's opinion please." He gulped "I loved her, Your Majesty. My brother was convinced she was cheating, and I didn't believe 'im. Right stupid I was, had a mighty fight with 'im, and haven't spoken to 'im since." Peter seemed to make up his mind and decreed that the couple shouldn't see each other, pitying the cheated. "Good thinking Ed, would never have thought of interviewing him." But as Edmund looked at the couple who were crying and looked heartbroken, he couldn't help but wonder if Aslan made the right choice on making him the Just.

Magnificent

"And to the heavenly Northern Sky, King Peter the Magnificent!" Magnificent. Magnificent. Magnificent. Peter lay in his bed, hearing that word thud through his brain. Why, oh WHY did Aslan have to name him that? Yet another standard to live up to. Susan and her intelligence, Lucy and her kind-heart, Edmund and his cunning. He was just plain, blond Peter. How on earth was he supposed to live up to a name like magnificent? He promised Mother he'd look after his beloved siblings, and he was sure looking after them wasn't dragging them into an unknown land in a _wardrobe _to be Kings and Queens before they were barely _teenagers!_ Edmund had nearly died already and they'd barely been there a month! Why couldn't he have been Just? Or Valiant? Or Gentle!? He could have been any of those! But he was magnificent. Yeah, right. "Peter. Do not judge your worth. You have proved it well, no one judges you for bringing your siblings here." Peter was sure it was the mighty Aslan, who gave him the name 'Magnificent' speaking to him, yet throughout his reign he continued to judge his worth.

Gentle

"Hush, little baby, go to sleep" Lucy sung to the little orphaned hedgehog she had just rescued. Susan watched with warmth in her heart at her little, gentle sister. Gentle. Humph. That word, _gentle_, meant so much to her. In London, she just thought of it as a petty little word, but now, it was her title. Yet, she was slightly confused. Susan wasn't usually the Pevensie to be associated with _gentle._ That was a title usually given to the baby of the family, Lucy. No, instead Lucy was _valiant._ What had Lucy done to be valiant? As much as she loved her sister, she was as shy as the hedgehog she was tending to. Why was Susan not the better candidate for _valiant_ as Lucy was for gentle? Or better yet, King Edmund the Gentle or King Peter the gentle? Even Queen Lucy the Valiant _and _gentle was better! What in Narnia possessed Aslan to name her the gentle? She was hardly gentle back in London, being snarky and subdued around those outside of her parents, and her beloved siblings. With a start, she realized that's _exactly _why she was named gentle! For gentleness around her siblings could be the only reason, unless Aslan was predicting what they could become. Magnificent. Just. Gentle. Valiant. Goodness, she not only got a title that applied to her in the tiniest circumstance, she got the plainest! Well. If Aslan decides that she is deserving of this title, she will live up to that name. Starting with that sister of hers, who is up past her bedtime caring for that hedgehog.

Valiant

Lucy was panicking. Breath, she told herself. Easy. Just inhale, and exhale and inhale and exhale and exhale and inhale and…wait. She needed to be strong, she needed to be brave. Most of all, she need to be valiant, for that was her name. Possessing or showing courage or determination. Valiant. But, as Peter and Edmund battled the giants up North, with no word form them for weeks, it was hard to be valiant. Forget it, valiance is a trait she had not. Who was she kidding believing it in the first place? Well, herself. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Then she remembered Aslan's words muttered to her before he gave her, her title. "You are everything Lucy, but what brought you and your siblings to Narnia is you valiance, and that is why I give you Queen Lucy the Valiant!" Those were Aslan's words. She could be valiant.

Wait

Wait before you make bad decisions was something I learnt. I had been exceptionally stupid, made Narnia seem not real, and now all that I love is lost. Dear Edmund, Darling Lucy, Loved Peter. Gone. I could be happily with them but Aslan didn't wait and while I went through that silly teenager phase, with make-up and dresses and parties and boys. And now the two most important boys in her life were dead, along with her only sister. Because He didn't wait for that phase to move on and I didn't believe. I didn't take up their offer to go and look for some _rings _and as quick as that, their dead. Why, Aslan, why? We were your chosen ones, and you didn't wait for me to get over that silly phase before you scooped up my nearest and dearest and took them to you place. Why didn't you wait for me Aslan?


End file.
